This invention relates to MOSFET devices and more specifically relates to a novel structure for a MOSFET device which permits it to be used in high power applications with a relatively high reverse voltage and with an exceptionally low on-resistance. The major advantage of the bipolar transistor over the MOSFET transistor is that the bipolar transistor has a very low on-resistance per unit conductive area. The MOSFET transistor has numerous advantages over the bipolar transistor including very high switching speed, very high gain and lack of the secondary breakdown characteristics exhibited by a minority carrier device. However, because the MOSFET transistor has high on-resistance, its use in high power switching applications has been limited.